The Prophecy
by rupertlovesme
Summary: Sometimes not knowing something is better for you, but is it better for Hermione. Something is happening to Hermione and people want her. Will she be able to find out why in time? Or will her time be up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter. The story is mine, but alas the characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** This story is in Hermione's POV. When there is a page break, it will be someone else's POV.

**The Prophecy**

I was walking down the street in Diagon Alley to Fred and George's shop to see Ron. He took a job there to help his brother out. After Fred's death, George found it hard to run the shop by himself. It was closed for a while, but eventually re-opened thanks to Ron. Ron didn't mind putting his life on hold to help get his brother get back on his feet. Something didn't feel right to me. I felt like I was being followed since I left my flat, but I kept telling myself nothing was there. My hand was gripping my wand in my pocket just in case. The bright colors of the shop were just ahead so I picked up my pace. I heard a loud noise behind me and turned around. I saw a hooded figure, but before I could get my wand out, the figure disapparated.

I ran the rest of the way to the shop and when inside, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I locked the doors and stared out the windows to see if I could see anyone. All of the sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and elbowed whoever it was in the ribs. Ron yelped.

"Ouch Hermione! Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh! Ron! I'm so sorry. I just… It's just that I was being followed and I'm still a little jumpy about it."

"You were followed?"

Ron got that serious look on his face that meant business. I walked closer to him and hugged him. When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safe. He broke the hug and studied my face.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Just a little freaked out and pissed off. Who would be following me and why? I mean, what could I possibly have that they want."

Ron looked at me with that goofy grin on his face. "Me."

He laughed and I punched him in the arm. I opened my mouth to tell him off when his mouth closed on mine. He put his hands on the small of my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck to play with his hair. Ron deepened the kiss and started to lift my shirt up. I put my hands under his shirt and felt his muscles. As soon as things were getting way more serious than I intended, George walked in and yelled, "Get a room!"

I pushed Ron away and blushed as I pulled my shirt back down. That boy will be the end of me. Ron just laughed and helped George with the boxes in his hand. Ron got serious again as we told George what happened in the street.

George looked at Ron and said, "You should probably tell Harry about this."

After the war, Harry became the youngest person to head the Auror Department. For two years, he caught all the Death Eaters who went into hiding after Voldemort's downfall. Well, at least we thought he caught them all, but after tonight I guess he missed some. Ron shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that would probably be the best person to tell. George if you don't mind, I won't be coming in tomorrow. I want to talk to Harry in person."

"Don't even worry about it. Well, we're finished here so you two can head out if you want. See you in a couple of days."

Ron and I both said bye and George went up the stairs to his flat. Ron grabbed his things and we both walked out of the shop. I had my wand out as Ron locked up. Ron accidentally bumped me and I jumped. He looked at me and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked like that down the street with our wands out in our free hands. Ron's flat was just down the street from his brother's shop.

Ron looked at me and said, "You're staying with me tonight."

It wasn't a question it was a statement and I wasn't about to argue. I have stayed over before so I had a few clothes and other toiletries already there. I hopped into the shower first. After washing my hair and washing off my body, I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I opened the curtain to find Ron in his black boxers brushing his teeth. My eyes traveled from this shaggy orange hair to his freckled face. From there, my eyes traced every muscle on his chest and eventually made their way down to the bulging in his boxers. I was so zoned in on Ron's body that I didn't even notice Ron walking towards me. He lifted my chin and kissed me hard on the mouth. This kiss was hungrier than the one at the shop.

Ron and I hadn't officially had sex yet. My mind was telling me to stop. That this wasn't the right time, but my body was telling me to strip off that last piece of clothing on Ron's body. Right now, my body was winning this argument.

I don't know how we got there, but we were in Ron's bedroom on his bed. He put his hand on my towel and breathed three words, "Are you sure?"

I shook my head yes and he kissed on the mouth softer than before. He pulled my towel off.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

I followed Hermione down the street. I was being as quiet as I possibly could. I accidentally knocked over a trashcan and Hermione turned around. I disapparated before she could even get her wand out. I waited 5 minutes before apparating back to Diagon Alley. I waited patiently in the bushes across the street from George's shop. I had been in these bushes many times before. It was the perfect hiding place and the roses smelled nice.

I heard a bell ring and looked up. Ron was locking the door and Hermione was looking up and down the street. Ron bumped Hermione and she jumped. I smiled satisfied that I had scared her.

I swiftly and quietly followed the couple back to Ron's flat. I knew tonight was the night, but my master wanted them followed just to be certain. Ron's flat was on the second floor of the building. There was a big oak tree outside of Ron's bedroom window that made for a perfect spot to spy on them with.

I saw the couple make their way to Ron's bed and Ron taking off Hermione's towel. I watched as the couple gingerly explored each other's body parts before finally committing the act.

After the deed had been done, I climbed down the tree and walked back out to Diagon Alley. From there, I walked out to muggle London and down the street to a deserted building. When inside the building, I walked to the second floor and I apparated to an old manor. I had been here many times before, but this place always managed to bring fear to my body.

I walked up the broken front steps and pulled out my wand. I tapped the top of the door 3 times and the knob twice. It popped open and I entered the manor. I walked up the grand staircase and into a room just off the end of the hallway. There, my master was waiting for news with other men dressed in cloaks.

I spoke, "My Lord, the prophecy has finally happened. The boy and girl have completed the act."

The master turned in his chair and spoke to me.

"Well done Neville. You shall be rewarded greatly for this."

"Thank you master. Shall we proceed with the plans?"

"No, not just yet. Give Hermione a month or two to realize what is happening to her. Then we will proceed."

"Yes my Lord."

I bowed deeply and made my way back to my flat in London with a smile on my face. Ron and Hermione had no idea what was coming to them.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my head on Ron's bare chest

I woke up with my head on Ron's bare chest. I was afraid to move because I thought I might wake him, but I had to leave for work. I worked for the Ministry of Magic. I could work in whatever department I wanted, but I mostly did work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I want to make sure that all creatures are treated fairly. I get paid pretty decently since I jump around.

I started to lift Ron's arm off of me when he rolled on top of me and started tickling me. I laughed and squirmed to break free from under his long body.

"Ron, stop! Please! I have to go to work."

I barely got that out over the giggles. Ron stopped and kissed me. I felt his tongue lick my lips so I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. He started trailing kisses down my neck. I knew where this was heading, but I couldn't let it happen. Well, not this time anyway. Work is important to me and frankly a lot of people would kill for my position.

"Ron."

He kept kissing me. Making his way down my body.

"Ron."

His hands slid over my breasts and down my sides. He was to my belly button now.

"Ronald."

He stopped and looked at me. I almost couldn't force myself to do it, but I shook my head no.

"Ron, I have to work. I can't be late. You know that."

I have never been late before and only sick one day since I began working at the ministry. I was never one to miss anything. He gave up and crawled to lay beside me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I finally got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to rewash my hair because not brushing it last night made it look like a poodle on drugs this morning. I came out to smell bacon and eggs. I walked in the kitchen where Ron had made us both breakfast. If he learned anything from his mother it was how to work his way around an oven. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down to enjoy my food.

Ron looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at him. I could do this everyday for the rest of my life. Ron stuffed his mouth with food and tried to talk.

"I fink I wil see Har'y as soup as possapul."

I looked at him and laughed. We finished the rest of our meal in silence. I put my dishes in the sink, kissed Ron on the cheek, and walked towards the door. I paused and turned around.

"Let me know if you find anything out. Will I see you at lunch?

Ron shook his head yes.

"See you then."

With that I walked out the door and out onto the street. It was much more crowded than last night so I felt safe to walk by myself. I mean, its not like I can't take care of myself. It's not the 1950s anymore. All this pep talk wasn't helping me any. I was still paranoid that someone was going to jump out and grab me. I made it to work without any problem.

I was making my way to my office when I bumped into Neville. I dropped all of my files and Neville dropped his.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry. I didn't' see you there."

I looked at Neville. There was something different about him.

"Don't worry about it. It was just as much my fault as yours. What have you been up to lately?"

His eyes grew dark, but it disappeared so quickly that I told myself I must have imagined it.

"Oh, well, you know. I mostly just work and spend time with my family. Work has been keeping me pretty busy."

He looked me in the eyes and again I could have sworn that his eyes grew a little darker. I blinked and it was gone.

"What about you?"

"The usual. Work and hanging out with Harry and Ron and his family. I visit my family often enough, but not as much as I see Ron's. Well, I better be off. I have deadlines to meet. Bye."

He looked smug as he said, "Bye Hermione."

I don't know why, but our meeting in the hallway bothered me until Ron came for lunch.

* * *

I watched Hermione walk out the door in her work attire complete with files and books in hand. I would never tell her how much that turns me on. I put my dishes in the sink where Hermione put hers and with a flick of my wand they began cleaning themselves. I got in the shower and thought about last night. I definitely wasn't expecting her to let me, but she finally let herself go. I felt a smile grow on my face. Hopefully more of that would happen. I got out of the shower and dressed for the day.

It was around 10 in the morning before I left my flat. Even though I told George I wasn't coming in, I stopped by for a few minutes. I helped with a rush of customers and was on my way. It was especially rough on him when he lost Fred like that, but I think he was finally coming to terms with it. I told George I was leaving so he took over the counter. With that, I made my way to the Ministry.

I flooed from George's shop because I figured that would be the quickest way. I went straight to Harry's office. He always told Hermione and me that we had top priority. I walked in, looked at the receptionist, and nodded. She nodded back, pressed a button, and spoke into a speaker.

"Harry, Ron is here to see you."

I heard Harry's voice reply.

"Send him in."

With that, I walked through the door and into Harry's office. Harry was sitting at his desk poring over papers at the far end of the room. On the left side of the room there was a fireplace with a big red couch like the one's in Gryffindor common room. Actually, it looked like the same one. I would have to ask him later. On the right wall, there were shelves stacked with books and maps and whatever else Harry used to track people down.

"Hey Ron. What's up? You don't usually come down without calling first. Is everything okay?"

"Not really. Hermione thinks someone was following her last night. This wasn't the first time she thought that, but it was the first time she saw someone."

Harry's brow furrowed and he pounded his fist on his desk.

"Why can't people just leave us alone? Haven't we been through enough already."

Harry put his head in his hands.

"Harry. We'll figure this out. We always do."

Harry gave me a sad smile. He opened his mouth to speak.

"For now, make sure that someone is with Hermione at all times. I will keep an eye on her here at work and I will send Aurors to watch at flat at night. We will have to put wards on her flat as well. We will catch this person or these people."

"Well, I promised Hermione that I would meet her for lunch, so I better be off. Keep me updated will you?"

Harry nodded. I headed towards the door and stopped.

"Oh yeah. Is that a couch from the Gryffindor common room?"

Harry smiled at me.

"You don't defeat the Dark Lord and not get some perks."

He winked and I laughed. I waved goodbye and met Hermione for lunch.

* * *

I walked back to my office. Bumping into Hermione wasn't as awkward as I thought. It was actually kind of satisfying. Little did she know that I put a device on her that would enable me to hear what she and whoever else was in the room with her are saying. Now I would know all of their plans for Hermione. They won't know what hit them when I am through with them.

I had a small office all to myself. There was enough room for a small desk, one bookshelf, and a couple of extra sitting chairs. God forbid I get a big office like Harry or Hermione. But, no, they're special. They can get whatever they want. I sat down at my desk and completed some work while waiting for Ron to meet Hermione for lunch. He finally showed around 12:30. He brought her a turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce, tomato, and a couple slices of bacon. He also brought her some fruit and lemonade. He filled her in on all of Harry's plans. The wards would be the hardest part. Maybe I could bump into them and offer to help. No, they will definitely know it's me then.

I will have to meet with my Lord. She will be very pleased.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided not to give away who the character was at the beginning of each page break. I think it's pretty easy to figure out. If you think it's better to say who the person is or it's easier to understand that way, just let me know and I will fix it.


End file.
